


Birds of a Feather Die Together

by pepperedmoth



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperedmoth/pseuds/pepperedmoth
Summary: When Alison inherits Button House, she never thought she'd also inherit a curious collection of taxidermy birds, and she definitely didn't expect to come back from work one day to find them all sitting around watching the tv which had accidentally been left on. How on earth will she explain this to the RSPCA?(basically a fun au where instead of ghosts they're birds)





	Birds of a Feather Die Together

Button House was home to many unusual items, but none more unusual than its collection of what appear to be museum quality taxidermy specimens of various birds. They all stood proudly in the drawing room, though they never seemed to gather dust.  
If you were to look at them your first thought would probably be something along the lines of 'oh, stuffed birds', but you'd be wrong in two ways. First of all, these birds aren't stuffed. Food is rather scarce at Button House so most of them are actually quite hungry, not that they really needed to eat. But they enjoyed it. Secondly, they aren't technically birds, and they aren't technically dead.  
Life after death is probably the longest debate the human race has ever had, it's been going on for thousands of years now, and no one has ever truly got it right. Possibly because the correct answer sounds so silly that no one would ever believe you if you told them. The afterlife does exist, but that isn't relevant to this particular situation. What we do need to know is that sometimes, just sometimes, the dead don't make it to the afterlife. Instead the universe does the only thing it could think of, in what must have been a rushed, last second decision with absolutely no planning. It turns those dead people into birds.  
This has happened to a good number of people over time, and this is what happened to the birds of Button House. They cannot leave, they cannot die, instead they are forced to exist in a feathery purgatory until the end of time, and possibly beyond.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I'm working on for fun in between personal projects. Please don't expect regular updates, I definitely won't be able to update if I put that kind of pressure on myself.


End file.
